<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fellow forest dweller! by kk_gorillaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048183">A fellow forest dweller!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_gorillaz/pseuds/kk_gorillaz'>kk_gorillaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A fellow forest dweller! Muriel and his nymph friend. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other, Pre-Canon, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_gorillaz/pseuds/kk_gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muriel knew he wasn't alone in the forest. The forest was filled with life: birds, snakes, wolves, and much more. He was grateful for that, he has never shied away from most species except for humans but... she wasn't human now, was she?</p>
<p>[Doesn't affect canon.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A fellow forest dweller! Muriel and his nymph friend. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fellow forest dweller!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><a href="https://youtu.be/TOBkxhzF6jU">He was picking berries when he first saw her.</a> Her skin glowing and long flowing hair covering her chest, her translucent white robe hung loosely on her, covering nothing at all. Her giggle could be heard through the tranquil riverbed and a wren was perched on her nose, she tried her hardest to keep it balanced but it flew away at the sound of a rustling bush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, she turned to find the big man, unsuccessfully hiding behind said bush. She gaped and slowly tiptoed over to him. Muriel couldn’t believe his eyes, he was familiar with the mystical, but apart from the heart of the forest himself, he’d never encounter such an otherworldly being, much less one of this caliber of beauty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood frozen, heart pounding out of his chest now, but a bush away from a fantastical nymph, holder of great beauty and oneness with nature. He resembles a deer caught off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crouched down and he could feel the leaves shake against his nose when she said, “Hello stranger.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With shut eyes, he got up slowly and she followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gasp caused him to open his eyes, He looked into her eyes, mesmerized by the shifting colors and pentagram irises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cautiously reached out mouth agape and on her tiptoes. “You are the prettiest most handsomest man I’ve ever laid my eyes upon, what’s your name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His blush spread from his ears to his neck, he struggled to let out, “Mu-Muriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s incredible meeting you MuMuriel…” Her dainty hand grabbed one of his fingers and shook it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed, it was a lot, not only was he not used to touch, but much less a nymph touch. “No-No It’s just Muriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Muriel…” She tasted his name and the way her long ears perked up showed she’s delighted with it. “I’m Phoebe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” He wanted to sprint off, how is he to carry a normal conversation? What is he to converse with a nymph?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your curse prohibit you from talking?” The pads of her fingers glided over his shoulder blades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step back. “How can you tell I’m cursed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell it on you, Muriel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows knit and she withdrew her head, “All good smells, of course!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take that as a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I can talk. I just… decide not to.” He looked around to everything but her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is your curse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People forget me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly gasped again, “But you are the most unforgettable man I have ever met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many men have you met?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a glance, his raised eyebrow spoke for him but she remained oblivious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you live Muriel? Will you come to visit me in the forest now that we’ve met?” Phoebe’s hair slid down her shoulder as she tilted her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I live in the forest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a forest dweller! Just as I!” She leaped. “Let me show you where I live!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started prancing away, Muriel was still in the same spot, she twirled around, “Are you coming?” She called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around and weighed his options before realizing, he truly had no options. He’d be plagued with regret if he’d not follow her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His footsteps were heavy and loud compared to her wispy ones, but she didn’t mind at all. She was enthralled by every difference they shared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<a href="https://youtu.be/lV9DePcyEpU">This is my home.</a>” She opened her arms to showcase a tent made of twigs and dirt. It was hardly a home, rather a shelter, but she showed it off with all the pride she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Muriel stared, she can’t expect him to fit in there, does she? “Come in! Come in! You’re my guest!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’ll break it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bigger than it looks, Muriel. Do come in.” She motioned for him to enter with four fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cringed as he squatted; somehow he managed to fit inside and there was a bit of room to spare, so she crawled in too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you~ Ah! My things! You’re sitting on my things!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up as much as he could while she gathered her things. “Sorry! Sorry! I should leave.” He was going to crawl out but he but she stopped him with her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you didn’t break anything. Stay. I want to show you what I have. Give me your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed and side-eyed her, “You’re not going to bewitch me or anything, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already bewitched Muriel, but no. I am but a forest nymph, I cannot bewitch you. Just give me your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly gave in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put a bracelet on him. It was her necklace made of vines and daisies. “I made it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He examined it, it was enchanted, the same enchantment she herself was made of, but nothing more. “I can’t take this. It’s yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my gift to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He distrusts gifts, they’re the gateway to deals or traps. If she were human he wouldn’t be entertaining her presence, much less her offerings. “What do you want in return?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone always wants something in return...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me.” She shook her head, her long ears wobbling with the notion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her suspiciously, letting silence put all the pressure on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” She pursed her lips for a second before beckoning closer, awestruck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Visit me again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>